In recent years, a gas barrier film (in which a gas barrier layer is stacked on a transparent plastic film) has been used for displays (e.g., liquid crystal display and electroluminescence (EL) display) instead of a glass sheet (plate) in order to implement a reduction in thickness, a reduction in weight, flexibility, and the like.
It has been proposed to provide a smoothing layer on a base of the gas barrier film in order to reduce the degree of unevenness of the surface of the base, and improve interlayer adhesion.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a transparent gas barrier film in which at least one surface smoothing layer and at least one inorganic barrier layer are stacked on a transparent plastic base, wherein the surface smoothing layer and the like have specific arithmetic average roughness.
A roll-to-roll method is normally used when producing a gas barrier film on an industrial scale.
For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for producing a gas barrier film that includes winding a resin film having a smoothing layer (surface smoothing layer) that is provided on each side and has specific hardness in the form of a roll, and forming a gas barrier layer while unwinding the resin film.